Beyblade Metal League
Ziggurat is back with his new evil plan. Somehow Ziggurat managed to runaway and also saved Stanley (Keyser). Now Stanley is more powerful than before and he has a strong ambition to defeat Gingka, Ryuga, Kenta and Nigel because of his defeat in the Stanley core. Stanley is more stronger than before and has enough power to rule the Beyblade world Main Characters * Phoenix (Ryo) - Burn Fireblaze * Stanley - Bakushin Beelzeb * Billy Bobster - Rock Orso * Fred - Rock Scorpio * Ziggurat - Screw Capricorn * Oscar Hanraw - Dark Bull * Nigel Watarigani - Dark Gasher * Gingka Hagane - Galaxy Pegasus * Kenta Yumiya - Flame Sagittario * Ryuga Kishatu - Absorb L-Drago * Kyoya Tategami - Rock Leone * Tsubasa Otori - Earth Eagle * Argo Garcia - Ray Gil * Masamune Kadoya - Ray Striker * Ian Garcia - Cyclone Herculeo * Hyoma - Rock Aries * Dynamis - Jade Jupiter * Luther Hector Saotome - Earth Virgo Reccuring Characters * Dashan Wang - Rock Zurafa * Stephano (Julian) - Gravity Destroyer * Nickolos (King) - Vari Ares * Chi Yun Li - Thermal Lacerta * Ryutaro Fukami - Thermal Pisces * Chao Xin - Poison Virgo * Klaus - Grand Capricorn * Mei-Mei - Cyber Aquario * Wales - Grand Cetus (Blue) * Sophie - Grand Cetus (White) * Yuki - Mercury Anubis * Nile - Vulcan Horuseus * Demure - Counter Scorpio Supporting Characters * Hikaru Hasama - Storm Aquario * Madoka Amano - NA * Selen - Earth Adjau * Ayame Mizushima - NA * Hoshiya Mizushima - NA * Nazumi Amano - NA * Thatzumi Amano - Na * Yu Tendo - Flame Libra The Nationa teams The Japanese team (Team Burning-Meteo-Galaxy) * Phoenix (Ryo) - Burn Fireblaze * Gingka Hagane - Galaxy Pegasus * Ryuga Kishatu - Absorb L-Drago * Kenta Yumiya - Flame Sagittario * Kyoya Tategami - Rock Leone * Tsubasa Otori - Earth Eagle * Yu Tendo - Flame Libra * Madoka Amano The Chinese team (Team Whang-Hu-Zhong) * Dashan Wang - Rock Zurafa * Chi Yun Li - Thermal Lacerta * Aguma - Scythe Kronos * Nigel Watarigani - Dark Gasher * Ryutaro Fukami - Thermal Pisces * Chao Xin - Poison Virgo * Mei-Mei - Cyber Aquario The American team (Team Beelzeb) * Ziggurat - Screw Capricorne * Stanley - Bakushin Beelzeb * Fred - Rock Scorpio * Billy Bobster - Rock Orso * Bao - Hell Crown The African team (Team Pharoa Forest) * Yuki - Mercury Anubis * Nile - Vulcan Horuseus * Tithi - Death Quetzcoatl * Tobio Oike - Storm Capricorn * Demure - Counter Scorpio * Kenny The European team (Team Excalibur) * Dynamis - Jade Jupiter * Stephano (Julian) - Gravity Destroyer * Nickolos (King) - Vari Ares * Wales - Grand Cetus (Blue) * Klaus - Grand Capricorn * Sophie - Grand Cetus (White) * Lisa The New Yorker team (Team Dungeon) * Trevor Jackson - Nightmare Rex * Hyoma - Rock Aries * Chris - Phantom Orion * Masamune Kadoya - Ray Striker * Zeo - Spiral Fox * Toby - Spiral Lyra (Is still a member of the team but is sealed from battling because of his old illness) * Serena The South American team (Team Garcia Igwan) * Argo Garcia - Ray Gil * Phillip Igwan - Divine Crown * Wayne Igwan - Crash Escolpio * Ian Garcia - Cyclone Herculeo * Selen Garcia - Earth Adjal * Enzo Garcia - Earth Adjal Team Afghanistan (The Kite Silkers) * Mohammed - Lean Crow * Abdullah - Wert Subican * Ahmad - Share Subican * Faiaz - Heat MareCrow * Thahidja Team Russia (Team UnderSpace) * Amtong - Storm Adjau * Alekseim - Earth Adjau * Lera - Disengage * Nowajuma - Side Infect Episodes # The announcement for the League # The 10 bladers # The Immortal Phoenix joins the team # The rampaging new bull claims victory #Hyoma leaves for Yu # Sagittario battles Libra # Team Burning-Meteo-Galaxy # Team Whang-Hu-Zhong # Team Pharoa Safari # Rex hits Orion # Team Dungeon is ready # Team Excalibur # The League starts # Jupiter challenges Desert Blaze # An ease win for Dynamis # Nigel defeats team Maurtius # Nigel trains with Aguma # Ryo against Team Burma # Ryuga crashes Team Phillipines # Gingka knocks Team Bangladesh # The Bull spies on Gingka and his friends # Chi Yun kicks out Team Russia # Hard training by Mr Hanraw # The Bull Burger # Benkei the owner # Dashan on the mood # The last eight teams in the league # China drags Afghanistan out of the league # Stanley humiliates Nile and Tithi # Team Garcia Igwan quit # The 3 Col match # Dynamis equalises it # Beelzeb humilitess Nick, Sophie and Wales # Stanley clicks Poison Virgo # Nigel dashes it through # Ryutaro makes a equal score # Stanley vs Mei Mei # The Bull finds the truth # Team Beelzeb ultimately win # Zeo clash defeats Yu # Kenta strikes and defeats Masamune # Aries and Orion battle Lion and Eagle # Gingka battles Orion in the final # Kyoya and Tsubasa defeat Billy and Fred # Final Beelzeb not there # Burning Meteo Galaxy Win the league # Beelzeb's complete new power # Lion, Eagle and Dragon lose to Beelzeb # Too strong Beelzeb # Oscar helps Gingka and Co to defeat WBO #Where is Stanley and Ziggurat